Hopeless or Triumph
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: When Santino is bad to Maria, Shawn Michaels decides to take action. oneshot. Shawn/Maria


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story**

**First oneshot story, so don't be too harsh please.**

**Summary: When Santino is bad to Maria, Shawn Michaels decides to take action.**

**Chapter 1: Hopeless or triumph**

Shawn Michaels couldn't believe what happened, Santino wouldn't let her try for Playboy, but she would let him manage her.

"What's going on" asked Shawn's former DX partner, Triple H.

"Santino has absolutely no right to keep her from trying for playboy" Shawn fumed.

"What did he do" HHH asked.

"Melina pulled Maria's pants down, Santino saw it and just said she can't try out for Playboy" Shawn screamed.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep" said Shawn's new roommate, Mr. Kennedy.

"Quiet, Umaga is trying to rest" Armando Estrada screamed through the wall.

"I'm going for a walk" Shawn decided, getting up and walking off.

**In the locker room**

"I can and I will" Maria screamed at Santino.

"No, you won't, your body is mine and mine only" Santino replied.

"It's hers and she can do what she wants" Shawn Michaels screamed through the corridor.

"None of your business" Santino yelled.

"You wouldn't want to mess with me" Shawn warned.

"Yeah, don't mess with the bone break kid" Santino teased.

Shawn looked like he was walking off, but he turned around and gave Santino a taste of Sweet Chin Music.

"Respect Maria and me, if you know what's good for you" Shawn said, walking off.

Maria looked down at the unconscious Santino and ran after Shawn.

"Why did you do that" Maria panted after catching up to him.

"I'm sick of him thinking he's the top dog on RAW, it takes one kick to knock him out" Shawn spat.

"But he's a nice guy" Maria said.

"He is stopping you from doing what you want to do" Shawn screamed.

"I know, but he won me over" Maria squeaked.

"By playing wimp" Shawn yelled.

"Excuse me" Maria said, clearly pissed off.

"He goes into a match going "Yeah, I can beat him" then they punch him once and he goes "Oh, they're going rough on me, help" Shawn explained, imitating Santino's voice.

"You think there's someone better for me" Maria shouted.

"YES!" Shawn answered.

"Name three" Maria asked.

"CM punk, John Cena and Me, oops" Shawn said, he didn't even know he was going to say that.

Maria ran away so fast that Shawn didn't have time to react.

**In the hotel lobby**

Maria was crying so hard that she thought she could break the drought with her tears.

"Need any advice" a weak voice wailed from the elevator.

An injured Colin Delaney limped into the lobby, sitting next to Maria.

"Santino is really sweet, but he won't let me do anything he doesn't like" Maria sobbed.

"Only likes your body" Delaney said.

'Then there's Shawn, protects me and then says he loves me" Maria sobbed even harder.

"Trying to be a knight in shining armour" Delaney replied.

"What should I do" Maria asked.

"Try out for playboy and then make up your mind" Colin answered, getting up and limping over to the desk.

**Two weeks later**

Maria was skipping down the halls happily; she found out that she was the new playboy Cover girl.

She bumped into Santino Marella while heading for the locker room.

"Maria, if you don't try for playboy, maybe I can give you a second chance" Santino offered.

"Santino, you're sweet, but not my type" Maria said, slapping him.

Santino tried to attack, but Shawn ran in and knocked him out again with Sweet Chin Music.

"Thanks" Maria squeaked.

"Anything for you" Shawn replied.

"Anything" Maria said, thinking about what to do.

"You'd better not be thinking of something bad" Shawn warned.

"No, just this" Maria said, leaning in and kissing him.

It didn't take Shawn long to see what was happening and he immediately kissed back.

"You get away from my woman" Santino yelled, but Shawn knocked him out again with Sweet Chin Music.

"Let's go somewhere private" Shawn suggested.

"Good idea" Maria replied, running off with Shawn, leaving Santino on the floor.

**A lot of people think that I am starting too many stories, which I won't be for a while unless anyone has a challenge for me, so no new stories unless it's a challenge. R&R**


End file.
